9 days till christmas one shot Vampire Knight
by Carre
Summary: I'm so sorry I butchered this beautiful story. Read if you dare. Anyway its about how Kaname and Yuki have a child and She meets Yori at christmas for the first time in years yay.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello... so I'm doing something I promised someone else finally. I was supposed to start this last week but oh well. So I am going to write a fanfiction ever day for something different and in the story it will be christmas or christmas eve. I will do this until the day after christmas. Today I'm obviously doing Vampire Knight.**

 **Yuki pov...**

We had been on the run for a few years now. Kaname and I have tried to keep up with everyone back at the school. But it is really hard so we have all been invited back for christmas. I'm scared seeing as Zero is still there. But he can't hurt me in front of everyone. He can't hurt us when I'm with Kaname or witht he other vampires.

"Yuki are you sure you want to go there with Zero there, are you sure you'll be okay?" Aido asks me and I nod my head yes.

"I miss my home and I wan to go back even for a few days it might be better that way we could all just relax a little bit. Maybe." I say as Kaname comes into the room. He wraps his arm around my waist and I lean back on his chest. I leave his arms to go pack our bags and our daughters bag. Zima is our daughters name. No one knows about her well except us. I pack my bags and then my daughters. I leave Kaname his bag to pack.

"Mama where are we going?" Zima asks me.

"To the place I was raised," I say."Also Zima I need you to promise me something." I say and she nods her head.

"There will be a man there with white hair he can not know your last name, you must always stay with your father, me, or your aunts and uncles okay, no matter what you never trust him." I say and when I do I feel my throat closing up. Kaname comes in so I leave the room and go to our bedroom. Once I close the door I feel a few tears slip out but I wipe them away. I get my bag and put it in our car and Zima's bag with mine and Kaname's bag too. Everyone else is taking there own cars. I sit in the car for ten hours straight. We pull up to the old night class dorms. I smile I remember fighting off fangirls out here. I can't believe it is christmas eve already. I try to go to sleep because it is the morning but I just can't. I sigh but crawl out of Kaname;s arms and get dressed. I head over to the day class student dorms and to my old room to surprise someone. I open the door to see Yori doing homework. I smile she always had things done on time. I just lean against the wall and watch her.

"Yori..." I say in a sing song voice. She jumps a little, then turns around and A huge smiel breaks out across her face.

"YUKI YOUR BACK!" She screams and hugs me so tight. I just laugh.

"Only for a short while, but I have someone I want you to meet," I say and smile." Zima please come in here." I call out into the hallway for my daughter and she walks in. Yori looks at me with wide eyes.

"You have a daughter!" She screeches and I smile. Zima hides behind my legs and I laugh. I get down onto my knee's.

"Zima she is a good person her name is Yori, she is my best friend ever." I tell her and she smiles and waves to Yori. I pick up Zima.

"Sorry Yori but Zima needs to go to sleep it's day and I have to sleep too but merry christmas. I missed you so much and I'm sorry that I have to leave again." I say and Yori laughs.

"Okay but don't wait to long to visit again you had me worried."Yori says and I nod my head. We walk out and of course with my luck run into Zero. I look him straight in the eyes.

"Y-uki-i?" He asks.

"Yes Zero?" I ask with tears in my eyes. He looks at Zima and glares taking a step closer to me, I take a step back.

"You and Kaname had a child!" He yells and I flinch. I walk back to the dorms and put Zima to bed and I go to Kaname's room. He looks wide awake. He stands up and brings me into his arms.

"You saw him didn't you?"Kaname asks me and I nod my head yes.

"Well we need to get ready for the chirstmas party." I say and head to get ready with the other girls.

 **Hello guys I'm sorry this was a really bad one shot but I needed to get it done, Writing through writers block is hard so it is really going to be bad and the others will be better I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, the only reason I am writing the second part to this is because someone asked me too. I had a hard time trying to figure out what she thought was so good about it but I decided that I could make someone else happy, the only way I can. So here you guys go hope you liked it._

 **Yuki pov.**

Once I was done getting ready, I was dressed in a black dress with blue roses all over it. I had my boots on and Kaname was dressed in a black dress up shirt and black dress up pants. Zima was dressed in a white sweater and a black skirt. Rika had a simple black dress on, and rima had on a dark blue dress that went just above the knee's with black roses over it. Senri, Aido, Ichijo, and Akatsuki were all dressed in dark green suits.

Once we were all ready we all headed to the place that the ball would be held in.

"Zima remember to stay with me, your father, or your aunts and uncles. Okay?" I ask my daughter and she nods her head. I turn to Kaname and he looks back at me.

"Yuki you will be fine, he can't hurt you not here and he can't hurt her either," Kaname says bringing me into his side. I let out a breath and hug him back.

"Okay, Kaname," I say as we walk up to the entrance. Headmaster was at the door greeting guests. I walk up to him with a huge smile.

"Good evening Headmaster." I say brightly and he laughs pulling me into a hug.

"Don't call me headmaster I don't teach you anymore you are my daughter not my student." He says and I smile warmly, he is one of the only people I kept in contact with and he is also one of the very few that know I have a daughter. I head inside with Zima holding my hand while Kaname and everyone else say hi to the headmaster. I see Zero across the room from where I am.

"Yuki we don't have to stay you know that right?" Kaname says from right behind me and I nod my head yes.

"I want to talk to him." I say in a whisper and Kaname nods his head and picks up Zima so I can go over there. I walk right to him and he doesn't notice me yet.

"Zero?" I say his name like a question and he looks down at me.

"What do you want vampire." He spits at me and I flinch, then look up at him with confidence.

"Yes I am a vampire but what are you Zero stop acting like you are any better than me." I snap at him and he takes a step back away from me because of the serious tone I had.

"What did they do to you?" He asks with disgust.

"Nothing Zero! I became who I really am and you need to accept that. I'm sorry that I can't hide it from myself like you are doing oh so well!" I whisper-yell at him.

"You had a _child_ with him, your own brother!"He yells at me but the music blocked anyone hearing it.

"My daughter has a name and I would like you to call her it. Her name is Zima and if you do not have enough respect for an innocent child, then have enough respect for me you, sister. Not the vampire, but the human one the one who grew up with you and helped you when I could. Who did the nightly rounds with you and failed classes at night so we could protect people. I haven't changed much I still protect people- humans- and I miss you Zero." I say and he looks at me in disgust.

"You will never be that girl to me every again." He spits out with venom in his voice.

"I'll always be the girl that let you feed off of her blood stood up to Kaname for you and more-..." I say but get cut off when a hand slaps me across the face.

"You will never speak of that again hear me bloodsucker!" He whisper-yells at me. I feel tears stinging the back of my eyes. It doesn't hurt that much but inside it hurts because he used to be family.

"Zero I'm still me," I say and he goes to hit me again but someone grabs his wrist. I look up to see Kaname with Zima right behind him. I pick Zima up and start to back away slowly. The old night class stands in a circle around us so no one can see anything going on.

"You won't touch her again. Got it Zero!" Kaname yells and the power in his voice makes me a little scared.

"You can't tell me what to do _Kaname_." Zero says in a sarcastic voice. He starts to walk towards me and looks at Zima.

"Just remember Yuki, once they leave you, I won't be there to pick you up and then you will feel the loss that I felt when you left and chose him over me." Zero says to me then looks more closely at Zima.

"Mommy who is that?" Zima asks when she say my tears. I look back up to Zero.

"My best-friend baby girl." I say and turn away from Zero I hand Akatsuki Zima. I turn to Zero and run up to him. I hug him and then look up at him.

"I won't ever say I'm sorry for choosing Kaname, But I will say this Zero I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I will always love you and I think this is the last time I will see you and if you have to see me again I'm sorry that you hate me now. I wish it didn't have to be this way it could have been like old times. But I guess the past is in the past so _goodbye brother_." I say and hug him one last time before turning to go to Kaname.

"Don't call me your brother. You're a disgusting creature." Zero says and I nod my head agreeing with him for once. I go to Kaname and hug him I look up at him.

"Kaname can you just give me like 20 minutes to walk around before we go back to the party thing?" I ask and he nods his head yes. I walk outside and go to the fountain.


End file.
